Take Back the Night
Take Back the Night '''is a Minecraft original song uploaded on CaptainSparklez's YouTube channel, and is also a fictional movie in the Dig Build Live universe. It is the sequel to Fallen Kingdom. Sypnosis The events of the song begins directly after the events of Fallen Kingdom. A trio of villagers enter the village to search for surviviors. They enter the castle and check to see if anyone is alive, but can find none. Suddenly, one of the villagers sees pieces of rubble fall down over to the side and walks over to investigate. He sees The Hero (as a child) underneth the rubble and calls over the other villagers. The villagers free The Hero from the rubble and take him back to their village. When they reach the village, the villagers tell the other villagers what had happened. A librarian villager tells them to go to Sensei and points to Sensei's house. At Sensei's house, Sensei feeds mushroom stew to The Hero to help him regain his energy. After regaining his energy, The Hero goes around doing many things, like fishing in a well, taming a baby horse, and farming with a stone hoe. Later, The Hero packs his backpack and jumps down the stairs outside Sensei's house. When he reaches the final stair, The Hero trips and falls on his face, much to Sensei's humor. The 2 travel to a misty area away from the village. There, Sensei hands The Hero a stick and tells him to fight him. The Hero swings the stick as much as he could at Sensei, but ended up falling to the ground and doing Sensei no harm. Several years later, The Hero is slightly older and is fighting much more well while looking more like his adult self, swinging his stick at Sensei multiple times. However, The Hero trips and falls into a pit. When Sensei comes down to rescue him, they see a mural showing The Hero. Several more years later, Sensei and The Hero use iron swords instead of sticks. The Hero duels with Sensei and knocks Sensei's sword out of his hand, much to Sensei's impression. That night, when the 2 return to the village, they see it under seige by zombie pigman and skeletons. The Hero and Sensei begin attacking the monsters and defending the village. Suddenly, a large zombie pigman bursts into a villager's house, holding a mace. Sensei rushes in to defend the villager, and tricks the zombie pigman into making the house collapse on himself. Sensei finds a map the zombie pigman was holding and investigates it. Suddenly, the zombie pigman rises up and knocks away Sensei. The Hero then looks over and sees Sensei being attacked by the zombie pigman and becomes horrified. He rushes over to Sensei's aid while killing the other zombie pigmen leading up to the large one. When The Hero reaches the large zombie pigman, The Hero pushes the zombie pigman halfway into the nether portal and closes it, destroying the zombie pigman. The Hero tries to revive Sensei, but to no avail, much to his sorrow. The villagers hold a funeral at a desert temple before The Hero notices the map Sensei got from the zombie pigman. Deciding to take revenge, The Hero sets out to the castle on the map on his horse. They encounter multiple monsters on their journey, from normal mobs to large golems. Soon, they finally reach the castle. When The Hero enters the castle, he is instantly attacked by Herobrine, the person responsible for the attack in Fallen Kingdom and the seige of The Hero's village. Herobrine shaters the floor of the castle and makes different pieces of it float around. Shortly aftrwards, Herobrine begins chasing after The Hero before they finally fight. When they fight, The Hero attempts to slash at Herobrine, but Herobrine teleports away and knocks down The Hero over a pool of lava. Just when Herobrine is about to finish him off, The Hero dips his sword in lava and slashes it at Herobrine's eyes. While Herobrine is holding his eyes in pain, The Hero quickly escapes. Furious, Herobrine begins rapidly shooting fire charges at The Hero. The Hero jumps over at Herobrine and knocks one of the fire charges at him. Before Herobrine can recover, The Hero stabs Herobrine in the back, killing him and ending the song. Credits '''Modeling, Rigging, Animation, Post Production, and Effects *Bootstrap Buckeroo Animation *SlamacowCreations Animation, directed by, and production *CaptainSparklez Writing and preformance *TryHardNinja Audio prfoduction *Doc Exx Vocal production and editing *The Jerry Farley Category:Songs Category:Episodes